The Human Hetalipede
by SuperSailorCharon
Summary: In this extended scene from the episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World where all of the countries showcase their horror movies, the Netherlands shows up bringing over an infamous movie from his house called The Human Centipede. How will the other countries react to this disgusting monsterpiece?


**SuperSailorCharon: So this is the first time I've published anything to this site since April, but I got the idea for this when watching the Human Centipad episode of **_**South Park**_**. As a result, my sister and I wondered if the director of **_**The Human Centipede**_** had a scat fetish. Actually, it began as a joke after the director heard a story about a child molester and joked that the pedophiles should all have their mouths attached to the butt of an overweight truck driver. And thus, this monstrosity was born. This fanfiction takes place during the second episode from **_**Hetalia: The Beautiful World**_** where all of the countries showcase their horror movies. I do not own **_**Hetalia**_** or **_**The Human Centipede**_** (I am ESPECIALLY glad that I don't own the latter). Anyway, enjoy!**

Netherlands knocked on the door to America's apartment.

"Yo! Netherlands! Bro! You made it! I wasn't sure if you were coming!" America said, letting the blond, spiky-haired country into the apartment. Netherlands just nodded and smoked on his pipe, walking into the apartment that was filled with the other countries watching horror movies.

"We just finished watching one of my home movies," Russia explained with a sadistic yet childish smile on his cheerful face. China had a look on his face that said, "Never again. Never again."

"Only you could pass off one of your home movies as a horror film!" England snapped.

"I am sorry it took me so long to show up," Netherlands apologized nonchalantly. "I couldn't decide which movie from my house I wanted to bring over, but I think I found one that will do."

"Oh no, this is going to be so scary!" Italy panicked, shivering underneath a big, fluffy blanket.

"It's the Netherlands!" Spain laughed. "His movies can't be _that_ bad, amigos!"

Netherlands just shot Spain a dirty look and put the DVD in the DVD player.

"So what're we watchin' Bro?" America asked.

"_The Human Centipede_," Netherlands replied flatly. "I did not know which horror movie I wanted to bring with me, so I figured I would bring this one. It scared Belgium for days."

"Oh no!" Italy shuddered.

"But it's Mademoiselle Belgium we are talking about!" France laughed. "It is not hard to scare her! I gave her a fright last Halloween by hiding naked in her shower!"

"Well I dare say so," England scoffed. "You hiding naked in a shower would be enough to frighten anyone."

"Shh! The movie's starting!" Canada hissed. But no one heard him.

"Dudes! Shut up! I wanna watch the movie!" America shouted. This time, the room quieted down.

Not a word was spoken as the countries watched the incredibly fucked up story of two American tourists (and later on, a Japanese tourist) who were kidnapped in Germany by a psychotic doctor who wanted to create a human centipede by connecting the mouth to the anus of another person so when the person in front of them defecates, the person behind them would be forced to swallow the excrement. A few of the countries ran out of the living room and proceed to vomit.

"Oh my God, I think I've heard of this movie!" America gasped in sheer terror at one point during the movie. "This came from _your_ house?" He asked incredulously looking at Netherlands. "You're _sick_, dude! Incredibly sick!" But Netherlands just sat there sucking on his pipe and blowing out a small plume of smoke.

"I lost my appetite!" Spain lamented, all the while laughing with amusement at how warped this movie was. "I always knew you were a bit of a puta, Netherlands, but I didn't know your movies were so bad!"

After the very last scene where one of the American tourists dies of a blood infection and the middle of the centipede is still alive and sobbing in horror, the countries were in an uproar.

"That was the _nastiest_ thing I ever saw!" America gasped in terror. He hugged the pillow on the couch close to himself and began to spaz out like he did in that one episode where he watched a horror movie with Japan.

"What kind of disgusting idiot would make such a sick film?" France agreed with the same level of horror.

"I'm gonna have nightmares!" Italy cried in terror, pulling the blanket over his head. Germany just shook his head.

"Ja, I did not find it zhat scary, but I found it offensive," Germany pointed out uncomfortably. He tried to maintain his composure, but you could tell that a vein was going to burst in his forehead. "People at my place may be into some crazy things, but zhere is no way anyone would be zhat disgusting. It reminds me too much of what my old boss did a long time ago to people at my place."

"I liked that story," Russia said with a contented smile on his twisted little face.

"Only you would, you sad, sick man," China shuddered.

"Would you believe that there is a sequel to this movie?" Netherlands asked.

"There won't be a sequel if I can help it!" England spat. "If there is, I'm not showing it at my house, you bloody git!"

"I agree. This film would never be allowed in my country!" China agreed fervently.

"Calm down, the film was a crock of disgusting rubbish," New Zealand chimed in, "but there's no way something like that could ever happen!"

"It couldn't?" Italy asked timidly, poking his head out from beneath the blanket.

"No way!" New Zealand laughed. "There's no way the bits that were operated on would ever heal quickly enough to form a connection, and even if they did, the centipede would surely die of malnutrition at some point!"

"The guy who made this at my place was inspired by Japanese horror movies," Netherlands explained.

Those who were around for Japan's horror movie earlier that night looked at Netherlands like he'd been smoking too much pot.

"That is not what my movies rook rike!" Japan shouted. Those who knew Japan really well were shocked to see him get so upset when he was normally quiet and unexpressive. "If you were here earier tonight you wourd know that! Nothing that disgusting wourd ever come flom my prace!"

"Calm down, I didn't make the movie," Netherlands said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but whoever did was probably the sickest person ever to think aboot making something like that, eh?" Canada asked.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada," Canada sighed.

"Oh man," Spain laughed, wiping tears from his eyes, "sure, that was disgusting, but I didn't know you had a sense of humor! You're not so bad, Netherlands, amigo!"

"It was not supposed to be funny!" Netherlands snapped. He got up and walked out of the apartment, heading straight for home.

"Thank God that's over," America sighed in relief. "Now let's watch the next movie!"

And that was the last time the Netherlands was allowed over for horror movie night.

**SuperSailorCharon: I pulled this out of my ass (no pun intended) in forty-five minutes. If this offends anyone, I apologize, but I could see Netherlands being totally unfazed by this movie while the other countries are disgusted…**


End file.
